The love of a young warrior
by baby-kitty07
Summary: *AU* G/CC fic. Chichi, a star princess (you’ll find out how), meets Kakarot accidentally on Vegetasei. It takes a while for them to be in love. But when they finally do, will fate allow them to be together?


**Author's note:** I have deleted this story a while ago. I decided to put it back up today but I also edit a little bit. Please note that this story is fantasy, but not the type of fantasy you might have seen in other stories ^_^. I just love romantic fantasy stories. This story is very simple and easy read, nothing so dramatic, well there is drama but not the same as the one you see in other stories. It's kind of weird, just read and you'll see. There's a bit of humor along the way, not much but there is. I hope it's not stupid, you should know what it is if you have read the last version.   
  
**Important note:** Don't read if you don't like G/CC or romance. This story is very…umm what can I say, if you don't like romance, this story may not be so good later on^_^. It's really well too sweet for my own taste, not the first few chapters but later. It is mainly romance, you can say it's kinda plotless but not exactly ^_^. If you like Chichi as an angel, this story is for you. Yeah, she's an angel in this but well you'll find out why later, very original. This is an alternate universe of my other story "The secret power" which I deleted long ago.  
  
For people who read the last version, the new version actually has a lot of changes so please read it again. Sorry to bother you guys. I only got up to chapter 3 in the last version so it shouldn't be a problem huh? I skipped a lot of things in the last version because I want to put them in flashbacks later on when the same events happened, but I guess it's not that important.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**The love of a young warrior / Innocent princess**   
  
By Julia   
  
**Chapter 1: Decision making… Relationship between the siblings**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**The year when Kakarot was born**   
  
"So Lord Freeza, what are you planning to do with Vegetasei?" A trusted servant asked   
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
"Well, you don't want to waste your energy with that little planet, do you? What's the point? They're all weaklings. Why should you, the strongest universe be bothered about them? Let them collect all of the other planets and we'll get our hand into it."   
  
Freeza raised his eye's brow; he always loved it to have such a compliment. Laughing evilly, he nodded. Since there're not much things there he should be worried about, he didn't need to do much killings at the moment.   
  
"Well, they can make good slaves, may be I should give it to rest for a while. That's a good idea, I can use this time to raise my power a little more"   
  
"What are you going to do with Prince Vegeta?"   
  
"Just send him back to his planet and warn him if he tries to do anything against us, he'll pay"   
  
"Alright" The servant greeted as he walked away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**On Vegetasei:**   
  
Badock had come back home. He quickly ran into a baby's room and looked at his newborn son. "Kakarot" He called. He was surprised when he could see the boy's future.   
  
'What? He's the one who will destroy Freeza?' He thought as he kept looking at the crying baby. An old man came and was ready to send the little boy to earth.   
  
"Wait, I want to keep him here" Badock said   
  
"Why? Didn't you want to send him away because you think he was too weak"   
  
"I change my mind now, just let him stay here"   
  
"But the king expected him to go"   
  
"Don't worry, just tell the king that we can think about planet earth later, there are only weaklings there, when Kakarot grow up, he will be the first to destroy it. He'll carry that mission on his eighteenth birthday" Badock thought that as long as Kakarot can beat Freeza then there would be no problems for him to destroy earth.   
  
"Okay, I'll talk to the king about it" The man shook his head in disbelief, as he didn't know what's in Badock's mind. He was still looking at his son and didn't pay much attention to anything else.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**18 years later** (17 and a half to be exact)   
  
A cool breeze blew around a dark hair young princess as she walked through the palace garden. Her beautiful long hair was put in a nice ponytail flowing down her back. Glittering light was spread around her light blue dress like firefly as she walked passed the land of flowers. A cool and cute smile covered her beautiful face. Sitting down on the bench, she stretched herself and closed her eyes. As she looked up, her onyx eyes blinked a few times as she noticed a far figure approaching her. She could tell who it was.   
  
The figure came over to her clearly showing another young woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes. The woman smiled at her and she noticed the boredom showing on the girl's face. The woman was slightly older than her by a few years.   
  
"What's wrong princess? Bored?" the woman said.   
  
"No, I'm not" Chichi said stubbornly as she stood straight up. "Rina, what are you doing here in my chamber? Aren't you helping my mother now?" she asked suspiciously wondering what was coming up to her now.   
  
"Oh nothing really, your mother wanted to see you" Rina finally revealed her reason.   
  
"What now? Am I in trouble again?" Chichi asked getting a little worried. She was always afraid of her mother's temper.   
  
"Oh, well you sure are a trouble-maker, but that's not the real reason. How would you like to be in a little mission huh? I mean your mother wants you to get to know the other world a little better. Remember Earth?"   
  
"Really? That's great" Chichi said with delight. "And of course, Earth is my birthplace. How am I supposed to forget it, but I haven't been there in a while"   
  
"Well, but Earth is not the place where you're supposed to be going to. You have your choice though", Rina said standing up and lead Chichi towards her mother's chamber. "Your 17th birthday is coming soon Chichi, but too bad you can't celebrate it here this year then"   
  
"Coming soon? It's still more than half a year to go, what are you talking about?" Chichi chuckled   
  
"No, your mission is going to take more than that amount of time" Rina said as she thought, 'and I'm not even sure if you're ever going to come back after that again'   
  
"Really? Wow, what kind of a trip is this?" Chichi smiled getting a little excited. She wanted to know how the other world was like apart from Earth and Namek, which were the only two planets she used to go to when she was little. The longer she could stay, the better it would be.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**On Vegetasei**   
  
A fine young man was running through the woods. Passing by his usual lake, a little squirrel on the tree smiled at him, wondering why his old friend was in a rush like this. His spiky hair was flowing in the wind direction as he ran. He was in such a violent speed. After getting out of the woods, he felt completely relieved to see the sight of his little house by itself, which were metres away from a beautiful waterfall area.   
  
There, in front of his house, two tall figures were doing their morning training. Looking up, they noticed their younger brother rushing over them.   
  
"Hey Kakarot, what's up?" Radditz asked.   
  
"Radditz, Turlus, you two have to help me" Kakarot yelled in fear   
  
"What the hell happened, being chased by all the girls again?" Turlus laughed.   
  
It'd been 18 years since the day Kakarot had been kept on Vegetasei instead of sending him to earth. He had grown up to be a strong and handsome young man that many girls were crazy about him. However he was afraid of them.   
  
"You already know, why do you still ask me?" Kakarot said.   
  
A young girl with long black hair came out of the house and was greeted by the triple pairs of eyes of her three brothers. She had a strong figure that was a lot similar to Radditz.   
  
"What's wrong with you again, Kakarot?" Lily asked, "I wonder why this always happen whenever you come back from the king's palace"   
  
"Well, I guess you have to help him again this time, Radditz" Turlus said, patting on Radditz's shoulder playfully with a smirk.   
  
"What? You want me to disguise as a girl? No way. Not again Kakarot. Last time, you already promised me that it was the last time" Radditz yelled. Turlus and Lily both burst out laughing at their oldest brother.   
  
"You're the only one who can, Radditz please", Kakarot pleaded.   
  
"Tell Lily to do it, she's a girl" Radditz said   
  
"Radditz, everyone knows I'm his sister" Lily said, "Kakarot, get over it, you can't just be like that all the time"   
  
"Oh come on Kakarot, don't you like any of them?" Turlus said with a smirk   
  
"Stop it, you know I hate it to be around girls" Kakarot said.   
  
"Hey don't forget, I'm also a girl" Lily snapped at him   
  
"No, you're different, you don't hang onto me" Kakarot said apologetically. Saiyan girls are very straightforward. If they liked someone, they would just plainly go for it. However, that always gave Kakarot an uncomfortable sensation whenever he felt his arms being grabbed that way.   
  
"You don't have any taste towards a girl or something?" Lily asked with a bit of annoyance. She always wanted to know who Kakarot's girlfriend would be but he didn't seem like he wanted to be in any kind of relationship at all.   
  
"No, it's not like that. It's just… I don't know", Kakarot struggled with his own response.   
  
"Well, I guess you just haven't met the right one yet huh?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked confused. Lily plainly shook her head as if to tell him not to mind what she said.   
  
"Why don't you just blast them away?" Radditz said   
  
"How nice!!" Lily said sarcastically rolling her eyes at Radditz   
  
"Come on, just help him this time, Radditz" Turlus said getting so excited to see his brother in a girly form.   
  
"Why don't YOU do it?" Radditz said glaring at Turlus.   
  
"I wish I can but he's my twin, everyone can recognise us very quickly, plus I don't have such a nice voice like you" Turlus joked.   
  
"Come on Radditz, you have the perfect girlish voice I've ever known" Kakarot pleaded again even though Radditz' girly voice was far too soft and sweet for his taste.   
  
"Yes, he's the best actor ever, come on Radditz, I'll dress you up" Lily said. Radditz growled in annoyance but soon accepted it. He followed Lily into the house.   
  
Not so long later, Radditz came out in a beautiful pink dress and his hair was put into two perfect pigtails and were put on two sides of his shoulder. His body was squeezed into shapes by Lily tight clothes causing some of the curves to show off. Even though he did feel very uncomfortable but this had been going on for a long time. He was used to it. He had make-up on making him look exactly like a girl. Turlus and Kakarot looked at their brother in awe. They were all surprised because Radditz looked different from last time. This time he was more beautiful and especially more like a girl.   
  
"Wow, you look beautiful Radditz" Kakarot laughed.   
  
"I would be drooling over you if you're a girl. Damn you should be a girl, Radditz" Turlus teased him.   
  
As Radditz and Kakarot were gone, Lily looked at them with concern showing on her face. She turned to Turlus, "Hey do you think they ever go uncovered?" she asked him.   
  
"No, Radditz looks fine enough, how could someone find out?" Turlus said   
  
"I don't know, but I just kind of have a bad feeling about this" Lily said. As if it was the bond between the siblings, Lily could feel that something was wrong.   
  
"Well, I wish so. Haha, it would be funny if they find out Radditz is actually a boy, not a girl. What if some guys fall for Radditz as a girl?"   
  
Swallowing hard, Lily looked shocked, "That's a big issue"   
  
"But it can happen, I would if I didn't know he was a boy" Turluz joked causing Lily to laugh out loud.   
  
That event happened to the four siblings pretty often. They seemed to get used to it. Whenever Kakarot was in troubles with girls, Radditz had to disguise as a girl and acted as his girlfriend to get him out of troubles. They always helped each other out no matter what happened. Kakarot was the youngest in the family and everyone loved him.

  
Going hand in hand with Kakarot, Radditz sighed out of boredom, he was sick of his little brother. Every time, Kakarot had to deliver messages for his father, he always had to take a girly Radditz with him because those were the times when Kakarot always met up with girls.   
  
"What's wrong, brother?" Kakarot asked with concern noticing the tension on his brother's face.   
  
"Huh? Nothing's wrong" Radditz said reassuring him.   
  
"You sure? If you don't want to do it, I won't mind" Kakarot said finally splitting his hand away from Radditz. He never wanted to bother his brother too much.   
  
"No, it's okay" Radditz smiled. Observing Kakarot for a while, Radditz could tell something was very special in his brother, "Kakarot, don't you have any feelings with a girl at all". Kakarot was shock by his brother's questions. He paused for a while and didn't know what to say. Finally, he gave out a solution.   
  
"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for it"   
  
"Well, you should be" Radditz said turning to look at Kakarot, "Any girl would be really lucky to be chosen by you. You can be very passionate when you want to be". All the way from home, they had to always act like they really were lovers and Radditz knew Kakarot very well for his attitude towards 'love'.   
  
"Passionate? You don't mean it, do you?" Kakarot managed a little giggle.   
  
"Of course I do and I wonder who could that lucky girl be" Radditz laughed as he looked away from Kakarot's lightly blushing face.   
  
"How can you tell?" Kakarot asked,   
  
"Well, I'm your brother, Kakarot" Radditz snapped, "I know you well enough"   
  
Kakarot could only smiled at his brother and didn't know what else to say.   
  
To be continued   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Well, what do you guys think? Please let me know, I know there won't be romance for the first few chapters because there is no love at first sight in this story. But just warning you, this story will get really sweet later on, so be prepared for it. I keep thinking about it, it's just so cute… 


End file.
